Phow-ji Killian
"It doesn't matter who has the biggest gun. It's who fires first that counts!" Killian after a drunken disagreement with an Ithorian cantina patron. Early Life Phow-ji Killian was the only child of Rotar and Zarah Killian. He was born on the planet Chandrila, 2nd planet in the Bormea Sector located in the Core Worlds along the Perlemian Trade Route. Phow-ji's parents were members of the Diplomatic Corp. Because of this the youngling never spent more than a year in one place. Phow-ji's parents were always to busy, too busy in Phow-ji's eyes. His constant companions were a protocol droid named TP-3DO (TeePee) and the Besalisk - Mazzic who played the role of protector in the parents absense. As TeePee educated the boy in day-to-day life as a Imperial citizen, Mazzic taught the youngling skills to survive in the real world. Phow-ji listened intently as Mazzic told stories of mysterious planets and pirates lost treasure waiting to be discovered. The youngster was hooked! As the boy grew, he became more and more adventurous, trying to get an adrenalin rush from the feats he attempted, some ending in failure. The stories of swashbuckling and adventure still racing through his mind. At the age of 12 Phow-ji got to see the "real world" first hand. The Killian's were based on the planet of Ando. Rotar and Zarah were stationed there to mediate a dispute between the Aquala, the Quara and the Ualaq. Each race believed they were the dominant branch. After 5 days, the talks broke down. The Killian's were recalled to Coruscant. Upon leaving the spaceport and entering orbit their craft suffered a sudden "malfunction" in the reactor. The ships pilot, Captain RT Common, a human from Agamar and his co-pilot Lt. Kara Jane struggled to get the systems working. Their valiant effort was doomed for failure. As the reactor began to overload, Mazzic ushed Phow-ji into an escape pod. As Zarah and Rotar waved a tearful goodbye to the duo, Phow-ji tried to escape from Mazzic's grasp. As the pods door began to close tears ran down Zarah's face. Rotar ejected the pod into the blackness of space. Within minutes, Imperial diplomats Rotar and Zarah Killian, protocol droid TP-3DO and the crew of the transport ship "Guiding Light" were no more. Mazzic and Phow-ji were rescued by a passing freighter and made their way back to Coruscant. The "Ando Affair" report stated the ship was destroyed due to ill repair and human error. Mazzic didn't believe the report and he knew Captain Common was an able pilot and kept a well maintained ship. During Phow-ji's teenage years, he changed from a well behaved child to a wild undisciplined scoundrel. During this time he had had several run-ins with local law enforcement agencies and on one occassion, just after his 18th birthday, he was unable to talk his way out of it. This moment would change his life forever! He was taken infront of the magistrate and given 2 options. Go to prison with the scum of the galaxy or join the Army. Phow-ji decided to do the lesser of two evils. He joined the Army! Military Career His life in the military started badly. He lacked the discipline to be a soldier but the Drill Sergeants soon beat that into him.The first few weeks felt like hell and Phow-ji wondered if life in prison would be easier? His new life turned to the better when weapons training started. He quickly picked up the knowledge in small arms (pistol) and the sniper rifle and became a skilled marksman. As his career progressed he became an expert wielding a pair of pistols. Even though this was not a standard for the military he customized his kit to support a 2nd sidearm in the field. He gained field promotions and his military record began to fill with commendations. At the age of 26 he was promoted to full Corporal. While on patrol on Balmorra him and his squad were ordered to scout out a Pirate supply base. His orders were to recon the anti aircraft batteries for a Imperial airstrike and return to base with the intel. As the squad had completed their mission and began to withdraw they came under a sudden attack from hidden Pirate forces. The 22nd Infantry "The Wampas" were cut down where they stood. The only ranking officer that was still alive after the initial engagement was Staff Sergeant Grissom and Private Cobb. The Sergeant, a loyal soldier ordered in the bombers to hit their location and take out the gun enplacements at the same time. Minutes seemed like hours as the Pirate and Imperial forces exchanged fire. The desperate cries of the injured floated across the battlefield as the sound of the bombers powerful engines were heard in the distance. The Imperial TIE Bombers came in and dropped their payload on the coordinates supplied by The Wampas Sergeant then darted towards the safety of the cosmos. The carpet bombing obliterated the anti aircraft guns. The battlefield fell silent as the calls of the wounded and dying became less and less. Phow-ji woke in a daze, coughed through the smoke and struggled to breathe. His vision cleared as he saw a bruised and battered Sergeant Grissomi leaning over him. "Stay calm Son. We'll soon have you out of here and in a nice tank of bacta. Evac is on its way". Phow-ji raised his right arm to touch his face. His eyes widened in shock and horror as his hand had turned into a blackened lump. He screamed as Grissom and Cobb held him down trying to avoid him injuring himself more. Shock kicked in and the Corporal passed out. Lost Cause Phow-ji woke and slowly opened his eyes. Bright light poured in and he was temporary blinded. He raised his arm to cover the light and looked at his right hand. It was covered in bandages and dark memories replayed in his mind. "Corporal" A female voice said. Phow-ji lifted his head and saw the face of a female human heading towards him. "I am Doctor Malloy" She said calmly, "You are safe now on the medical ship Wildfire. How are you feeling?" "I feel like I've had 5 rounds with a rancor" Phow-ji tried to chuckle but his dry mouth prevented it. "How am I?" "We have stablized you but there were complications" ''she replied gently. ''"Give it to me straight Doc, Am I going to live?" "Live, yes but your military career maybe over for you Corporal. I'm sorry, when we got you, you were severely injured. Your right leg and hand could not be saved". "You joking right?" ''His throat tightened. "You can't be serious? I can still feel my leg?".'' "I'm sorry Corporal, it's not there. It's what is known as "Phantom Limb Syndrome". Get some rest, I'll check on you later". The Doctor turned away and walked towards a nearby patient wrapped in bandages. Road to Recovery A week passed and Phow-ji realised the Doctor was right. He was crippled. Anger grew and Phow-ji withdrew from the world. Several members of Wampa Squad, Cobb and Staff Sergeant Grissom visited but were not seen. The army Corporal sank to an all time low. As time passed he became more bitter. Sinking into depression. After a month in rehabilitation Phow-ji was medically discharged from The "Wildfire" and sent to a Veteran hospital on Talus. 6 months passed and Phow-ji had lost all hope. One day he'd disappeared from the Vets hospital. He was found trying to end his life in a nearby river but was pulled but by a Twi'lek orderly. The Corporal was taken to a secure wing within the hospital and kept under 24 hour observation.The combination of medication and isolation practically turned Phow-ji into a zombie. Hidden away from the world. After 30 days of isolation Phow-ji was visited by 2 hospital orderlies and taken into a large room with a long rectangular table and metallic chairs. One Phow-ji's side two the other. He was placed on the seat and the orderlies left. After several minutes the door opposite the wounded soldier opened, in walked a RA-7 protocol droid, a dull silver in colour with datapad in hand. "Good day to you Corporal. One behalf of the Imperial army we thank you for your service and hope you enjoy your retirement. Here are your discharge papers. You are expected to leave campus within 48 hours. Have a good day." Phow-ji was medically discharged left the medical facility. With limited resources he headed to a credit terminal and then a bar. Civilian life was going to be difficult to get used to. The following weeks were a mix of drunken brawls and visits to the local medical centre for bacta treatment. Phow-ji's life was once again leading him down a dark road. One day, after another bad drunken night, two humanoids, one human, the other a Quarren sat either side of him. The human male, an aged grey haired man who wore the scars of battle placed a datapad on the table. He spoke with authority. "Corporal Killian, I am Chen Noom, my collegue is Chronk. We have a proposition for you to consider". The two visitors spoke in turn explaining the reason for their visit, that Phow-ji had skills which could be utilized and had been offered a chance to rebuild his life and become an "Operative" in Noom's organisation. The pay and benefits were limited but more than what he had. The senior man waited for a reply. Phow-ji remained still in his chair, unresponsive, swilling a half empty glass in his hand. "This is pointless Chonk, we are wasting our time here". "Have patience' Captain, the Corporal is taking in our offer" ''replied the Quarren '''"Have faith". The now revealed Captain picked up his datapad and rose from his chair. "As I said we are wasting our time". The man headed to the exit. The Quarren slowly stood up."I have read your file Corporal. Very impressive reading. It took some time to find you but I think you are worth the risk. You could be a "Guiding Light" in the darkness. This is your chance to shine Corporal, don't let it slip away. We await your answer, docking bay 17. You have three hours to decide your fate in life." *Work In Progress* Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Chandrilan